


小别胜新欢

by AugustOcean



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustOcean/pseuds/AugustOcean
Summary: 只是找个借口让他们doi
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 2





	小别胜新欢

李硕珉出差刚回家，洗完澡出来就看见李知勋只穿了上衣在门口等着。还没来得及大饱眼福李硕珉就被李知勋拽到床上去了。

李硕珉和李知勋在床上忘情地亲吻着。李硕珉脱掉李知勋的衣服，左手抚上李知勋的胸，蹭过那胸前的凸起。李知勋拽住李硕珉的裤腰往前一带，去解他的腰带。

两个人如同两头雄狮般针锋相对，唇却从未分开。

李硕珉的双唇游移到了李知勋的腹肌上，边亲边将他的裤子褪去。看着李知勋已经鼓起来的下身，李硕珉隔着内裤就舔了上去。虽然隔着一层布料，李知勋已经爽得不行，剧烈的呼吸伴随着身体上下摆动，急切地想脱掉内裤让自己的性器释放，去感受那温热的口腔。

李硕珉似乎看出了李知勋的目的，按住他的双手，张嘴就去咬李知勋的内裤边，抬起头深深地望着李知勋的眼睛。李硕珉看着李知勋急切的模样，突然想逗逗他，松开嘴内裤又弹回到原位。

“诶！快点！”李知勋有点儿不耐烦了。

李硕珉迅速起身脱掉身上多余的衣物，李知勋趁机用脚在他的性器上蹭了一下，李硕珉感觉自己下身又硬了几分，捉住李知勋的脚舔了一下说“我们知勋哥，是真的等不及了啊。”李硕珉嘴上笑笑，心里却想着一会儿用什么姿势把李知勋操射。

脱掉李知勋的内裤后，李硕珉把李知勋整个人翻过来，让他侧趴在床上，俯下身去舔李知勋的后穴。手也没闲着，上下套弄着李知勋的性器。

李知勋被这前后一起刺激伺候得爽了，脑子晕晕乎乎地嗯了几句，算是对李硕珉的话有个回应。李知勋的后穴开始流水，李硕珉的舌头慢慢地进入了李知勋的后穴，模仿性器的舌头在后穴进进出出，发出"滋滋"的声音，和房间里李知勋的呻吟参杂在一起，撩动着两人的情欲。

李硕珉拿了润滑剂倒在自己手上，俯下身去亲李知勋的眼角，一手探到后穴，伸出一指慢慢进入，听着他细细的呻吟声，慢慢地进出让他适应。把李知勋翻过来跟自己面对面，“啊......嗯......”李硕珉吻上他的唇，将他的呻吟封在自己嘴中。再加一指，更能感受到后穴紧紧的包裹。李硕珉不受控制的想象，若是自己的性器进入该是怎样的天堂，下体涨痛起来。

在李知勋快喘不过气的时候，李硕珉恋恋不舍的离开了他的唇，沿着李知勋漂亮的脖颈，舔吻着一路向下，吻上那胸前的凸起，时而轻咬细啃，时而大力吸吮。乳头在这样的刺激下迅速变红挺立。李知勋双腿环住李硕珉的腰，李硕珉的手指在他的后穴中慢慢地进出，带给他愉悦的快感。李知勋大口地喘着气，伴随着细细的呻吟，快感在急速地聚集。李硕珉第三指闯进来的时候，正好找到了李知勋的敏感点，李硕珉加快速度的抽插起来，润滑剂伴随着水声，如催情剂一般，李知勋大脑一空，射了李硕珉一手。

“我们知勋，这段时间攒了这么多啊...”李硕珉抽出手指，拿纸巾清理完，从床头柜拿了避孕套给自己戴上。

“啊...嗯...硕珉，快进来…”李知勋不想等了，起身把李硕珉放倒在床上，跨坐在他身上，扶着他的性器慢慢坐了下去。李知勋的动作很缓慢，李硕珉感觉自己的性器刚进入李知勋的后穴就被紧紧地吸着。一点一点进入带来的舒爽让李硕珉也开始低喘。李知勋完全将性器吞进去之后开始自己动了起来。太久没被进入的身子还有些许不适，痛感夹杂着快感冲上大脑，李知勋急喘着气。

“知勋，你后面好紧，吸的我好爽。”李硕珉忍着抽插的欲望，看着眼前的人今天要怎样。李知勋左手撑在李硕珉的胸上，右手握住自己的性器，随着动作上下撸动着。李硕珉的性器被李知勋深深的吸着，他在李知勋的大腿和屁股上乱摸，李知勋深陷情欲，爽的全身都泛起了粉色。

突然李硕珉顶到了李知勋的敏感点，李知勋软了腰趴在李硕珉的身上，后穴还在吸着李硕珉的阴茎，像是在发出邀请。“我累了硕珉”李知勋对着李硕珉的耳边说话，气息吹在李硕珉的耳朵上，李硕珉定了定神，开口说道“知勋乖，要叫我什么呀？”

李知勋现在只想被狠狠得填满，开口就是"哥哥，哥哥，快来操我，把我操坏吧。"随之而来的是他柔软的唇，对着李硕珉的脖颈啃舔。李硕珉双手摸上李知勋的腰，将身上的爱人托起再压下。两人的喘息随着下身的动作逐渐加重。下体被一次次强力的撑开进入，快感慢慢积累。“啊......”李硕珉突然重重的顶了一下，体内的阴茎进入到了一个从未进到的深度，李知勋被突如其来的巨大的快感逼出了眼泪，欲落不落的挂在眼角。强烈的刺激让李知勋挺直了腰吟叫出声。

李硕珉的双手从腰上移到了嫩臀上揉搓着，挺腰向上一阵猛顶，窒息的快感排山倒海般袭来，两个人都情不自禁地开始呻吟。

“啊.....哥哥.....慢.....慢点.....啊....”快速的顶撞让李知勋话都说不全。李硕珉还是用力的挺腰，将自己的性器送进李知勋的后穴，他的性器被后穴紧绞着，每一次抽动都带来了让人疯狂的快感。“知勋.....宝贝.....别夹那么紧......啊....”李硕珉又一个猛顶之后停了下来。他大口喘着气，缓解刚刚被夹得差点射精的欲望。

李硕珉抱着他翻了身，阴茎就在李知勋的体内摩擦，弄的李知勋呻吟不断。李知勋伸手缠上他的脖子，做出无言的邀请。李硕珉把李知勋压在床上大力抽插了起来，每次都将自己的性器全部插进去，重重的顶弄，李知勋爽的叫都叫不出来，只能发出像猫咪般的哼吟。下体相撞的“啪啪啪”的声音充斥整个屋子，“啊啊....那里.....不....不要.....”李知勋的后穴再次紧紧夹着在体内的性器,李硕珉加快了进出的速度，听着他动听的呻吟，李硕珉抽插的速度也越来越快，对着那一点反复冲撞。

“啊....再....快点.....我快要射了....啊.......”

李知勋闷哼一声，浓稠的精液喷在了李硕珉的小腹上，后穴一阵紧缩，李硕珉没有停下来，反而更快地抽插起来，李知勋刚射完的身子承受不住这样的激烈，挺直了腰随着李硕珉猛烈地抽插喘息，“啊......啊啊......嗯......啊......”持续的刺激让李知勋的后穴紧紧地绞着李硕珉的性器，李硕珉完全沉溺于情欲中，开始全力抽送起来，下体相撞发出不断的“啪啪啪...”，李知勋受不住，低头咬上李硕珉的肩背，身体也因为又一次的高潮而颤抖着。李硕珉将李知勋的臀压向自己开始最后的冲刺，性器直接抵进后穴的深处，也射了出来。


End file.
